With the proliferation of mobile computing devices, including smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, and the like, a single user may have multiple devices through which the user accesses various online services, networks and platforms. These different services, networks and platforms may have different access requirements and identification mechanisms that require the user to maintain multiple, disparate identification sources (user id/password combinations, PINs, etc). A user may therefore have an online experience that is fragmented, and that does not allow the user's identification information to be easily and securely shared with the multiple services, networks and platforms utilized by the user.
In another example, when a user begins using a new device to access an online service that the user has previously accessed with a prior device, the user may be prompted to execute verification procedures to confirm the user's identity since the service does not recognize the new device, interrupting the user with an additional time consuming task. Additionally, the lack of visibility of a user's various identification information may result in the user receiving advertising and recommendations that lack relevance to the user.